


Undetermined

by AnonymousWolf360



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AsAlways, Dragons, Dragontraining, HTTYD - Freeform, HTTYDbookdragons, IDon'tKnowWhatElseToTag, Marshtiger, Nightfury, OopsSomeoneIsGonnaGetHurt, Other, PhichitForFucksSake, Stormcutter, WoollyHowl, YuriIsALittleShit, YuuriIsJustTrynaProtectHisFrens, uuugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWolf360/pseuds/AnonymousWolf360
Summary: ((I've got no title in mind so O O P S))((And hey I suck at summaries sorry abt that))Celestino and Yakov had sought out on a journey to find truth about the rumors of "dragon fights".Once finding proof of such horrendous events, they rounded back and brought along a 'rescue squad' to free the dragons trapped within the rings. Only then, did they discover among the dozens of other injured dragons...that there was a champion.





	Undetermined

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just an idea I wanted to execute so It wouldn't remain stuck on my mind. I'm not planning on any new chapters currently. If anyone reading would like me to continue, please comment so, so I can get more ideas together to continue.

Word quickly spread throughout the island about Celestino and Yakov arriving with dozens of injured and possibly traumatized dragons in tow. What came with that, was the fact that they also brought a peculiar guest, and  _that_ dragon was staying in the arena. Everyone was warned to steer clear of the arena for the time being, until the pro-trainers of the island sorted out a way to deal with it. 

Though, in truth, they weren't really sure  _how_ to deal with something like this.

 It was a young dragon, still, but it had been taught impossible amounts of horribly  _wrong_ ideas. Judging by how the dragon acted, it was stuck like this since the day it hatched. It learned quickly, through fear of possibly being hurt by the big mean men that it was forced to be around constantly. Though, at first...it had simply done its job (starting off with smaller dragons) the best it could, striving to please the ones who could not be satisfied. It grew, and it grew, still hoping and believing that maybe, if the dragonet tried its hardest, it could please these men. It was only a matter of time before it become confused and lost. No matter what it did, the dragon always failed somehow. It wanted to know what it did wrong, as it emerged from the arena victorious, only to still face the horrid truth of being chained down until its silver scales were scraped raw. 

Its once bright, stunning blue eyes had become dulled and bloodshot. Its scales, at one point in time being a pure, silvery white and grey color, soon became scuffed with dirt and blood caked on all together. It never seemed to really learn..it still yearned and craved the fulfilling award of praise. It never gave up, but soon began to notice all the glares of pure disgust or expressions brimming with fear thrown the dragonet's way. It was just beginning to acknowledge that it was truly alone on both sides. Dragons and their captors alike. It never understood. It couldn't grasp how it could try its hardest yet still somehow fail, and this gave way to frustrated confusion and sorrow. It was becoming frustrated with everyone and everything, ceasing to care for praise or satisfaction of another soul.

But in truth, the young dragon still had an immense, empty feeling in its chest that could not be filled with praise or affections by these men, nor the thrill of brutal fighting and taking another's life. It was lonely, and it just couldn't help it. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

A pair of vibrant purple eyes slowly fluttered open, and the owner lifted his head, lifting his nose in the air. He hummed softly, observing the rest of the stables, peering at the other dragons as well as the moonlight filtering through the stable doors and the ceiling-opening. Slowly, he rose up to his feet, stretching his wings out and crawling up and out of his stable. Of course no viking would have thought that a dragon would be interested in any sort of rumor, but this was a peculiar Woolly Howl. The one and only, going by the name Phichit.

Phichit trotted over toward the middle of the stables, glancing about in search of his friend. Once his eyes caught sight of a dark silhouette, the Woolly howl warbled, satisfied. Said friend had his tail wrapped around one of the upper beams, hanging down like a bat with his pitch black wings wrapped snuggly around him. Phichit sauntered over and stood up on his hind legs, rubbing the rigid, fur-like scales on his head against the other's neck. The figure snorted, trying to curl up a bit tighter, but ultimately failing. Phichit tried again a little more persistently, stepping back and grumbling in satisfaction with the dragon stirred and gently unfurled his wings. "Yuuri, you're so weird. Aren't you guys nocturnal??" Phichit mused, giving a half-grin. 

"Mmhhn," Yuuri sighed grumpily, letting his wings droop down to the floor and his head dip down. "That's...only a theory.....or an assumption." He stated groggily, wrinkling up his nose. Finally, he lazily opened his eyes, revealing two warm, hazel eyes and a wide pupil. "Why're you awake, anyway?" Yuuri bent his head back to look at Phichit, eyeing him with furrowed brows. "Well," Phicht hummed thoughtfully, "because i'm pretty sure this is our one chance to check out the new guy."

"New guy..what new...." Yuuri trailed off, his eyes drifting toward the stable doors, then back to Phichit.

Only, now Phichit was heading toward another stable. He tilted his head, then realized that his friend was about to wake up the moody little beast that'd surely bite them in the asses the minute he snapped his eyes open. Yuuri let out a yelp and tried to swing down, only to let his tail uncurl from the beam too quickly, causing him to slam into the floor below. Phichit turned around and shushed the heap on the floor, turning back to bother the sleeping dragon in the stable. "Yurioo~" Phichit cooed, peeking over into the Marsh Tiger's stable. There, lay a young Marsh Tiger, a golden yellow color with tan brown, almost black stripes..and....piercing, forest green eyes glaring daggers up at the Woolly Howl peeking into his stable. "What in the seven  _hells_ do you want? Go back to sleep!" He hissed(it came out more like an annoyed whine), throwing out one wing in a lazy attempt to give Phichit a wack.

"C'mon, Yurio, don't you want to see that ominous fella down in the arena?" Phichit tried again. Yuuri perked up from behind him at this with wide eyes. "Umm, P-Phichit wh--??!"

"You're absolutely ridiculous! Why  _now_?? Why can't we go tomorrow or something?"

"You know the humans don't want us around the arena in the day. This is the best shot we got!"

"Phichit, you're going to get us in trouble with Celestino..or Yakov...or ANY of the trainers!!" 

"Wait..and slowpoke's coming with us too?" Yurio complained at the second voice of protest.

Yuuri didn't take it to heart, but threw a look in Yurio's direction anyway. "No, no i'm  _not_ coming, because this is a terrible idea and going back to sleep sounds  _miles_ better." Yuuri grunted firmly. 

Phichit didn't seem deterred by this. In fact, he turned away from Yurio and stalked past Yuuri, giving a curt "Humph!" and looking up to the skyward opening with unfurling wings. "Then I guess i'll just go alone. Feel free to join me anytime!".

Yurio snorted at this, lowering himself back into his stable and lowering his wings over his head. Yuuri looked at the ceiling opening and Yurio's stable, turning back to resume his peaceful slumber. The only problem with this was, Phichit was a genius, and both Yuuri and Yurio were going to have to admit that, even if begrudgingly. Before he knew it, Yuuri was reluctantly flying after Phichit to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Yurio followed suit, just to make sure those two morons didn't get themselves hurt or something.

 

 

"God...would you please remind me  _why_ in the world you two are even my friends." Yurio snarled, flying ahead to he could wack the Night Fury and the Woolly Howl with his tail. Yuuri made an offended noise at this, seeing as this wasn't even his idea and that he was only here to make sure Phichit didn't do anything to get himself killed or get the entire village set on fire. Phichit only chuckled sweetly, pulling up next to Yurio to brush the other's wing-tip. "Because we're both  _wonderful_ _y lovable_ and you think we're the greatest  _ever._ " Phichit stated in a 'matter-of-factly' voice. 

Yurio made a disgusted noise and beat his wings a little faster to get away from the two. "Yeah, I could totally deny all of what you said, now  _shut your mouth._ "

"Aww, Yuuri he  _does_ love us!!" 

"God do you ever  _shut up?!!"_

"Gonna have to answer that with a no, plus we're here now!" Phichit angled downward and swooped in atop the web of chains over the arena. The other two followed, Yurio descending first and wrapping himself around the massive linked chain connected to the top of the arena, leading up to the overhang far above. He arched his neck and looked down to study the arena. Yurio could already guess which door kept the new dragon, being held closed by two horizontal beams and one larger vertical one. Both lifted by levers in different sections.

Yuuri stopped a short ways away suddenly, hovering hesitantly as his ear tendrils twitched in agitation and the horrid, suffocating scent of dirt and iron wafted into his nose. The scent that lay beneath was vaguely familiar. He shook his head vigorously, his heart pounding and his wingbeats stuttering when he felt his throat beginning to tighten. Yuuri didn't realize the two pairs of eyes gazing over at him worriedly until Phichit spoke up.

"Yuuri..? What's wrong....?" 

Yuuri gasped lightly, landing a bit shakily and keeping his eyes cast downward. He drew in a deep breath and looked up at Phichit, then to Yurio. "Yeah," he gave a weak smile. "I'm...it's nothing, it's nothing..it's fine. So what's the plan anyway? Were we just coming to talk to him through the door or something?" he tried to change the subject, albeit quivering with anxiety. Phichit eyed his friend suspiciously, but answered anyway. "Glad you asked. I mean, talking to him through the door seems cool and all, but how about  _opening it?"_.

Yurio almost fell off the chain at this, "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "It's bad enough you dragged us out of the stables this late, but  _opening the doors_?? You've really lost your mind." Yuuri nodded jerkily at this in an agreement. Phichit still didn't seem bothered and wandered over to the arena gates, ushering the other two with his tail. He frowned when Yurio showed no sign of moving, even more so when Yuuri froze up and backed up slightly.

Phichit sighed. "Both of you were only recently brought here, but I know from experience that when they bring back dragons from those fight things, they're usually really injured and distrustful." The only flaw in his explanation was his slight lack of knowledge on this particular situation. He'd heard that there were new dragons(more like _dragon)_  coming in from fights, and yes, he'd heard that everyone needed to steer clear of the arena. There had just been no information on the dragon itself, and he could only base his assumption on the past few dragons he'd seen in these situations. 

Not every situation was completely alike. Especially this one.

A foolish mistake on Phichit's part, but one he couldn't have possibly realized.

 

"Fine..fine..." Yurio mumbled, unwrapping himself and gliding down toward the vertical beam lever. "Tell me when you're ready. And DON'T come crying to me if either of you get your tails snapped off." Yurio growled. Phichit's expression lit up, and Yuuri's only fell, but he complied. 

"So I guess you're not coming in with us, then?"

"A definite no."

"Ah well, your loss! C'mon Yuuri." Phichit strolled in confidently, already creeping up to the two horizontal beam's lever and tilting his head at it. "Ready, Yurio? Yuuri?" The latter could only give a nod with a distant look on his face, even as his eyes were locked on the two massive doors. He swallowed dryly when Yurio bit into the lever, wrestling it down and stepping back when the vertical wooden beam creaked and complained as it slowly lifted. Phichit watched it, shaking out his wings and locking his jaws around the second lever. That, soon was yanked down, pulling the two smaller beams aside.

Now, the only thing that stood between Phichit, Yuuri, and that dragon, were two heavy-set wooden doors that could now be pushed open had the dragon desired to do so. Phichit hobbled back, settling beside Yuuri and staring at the door expectantly.

 

Two gleaming blue eyes snapped open. The dragon's head slowly rose, twisting around a full 180 **°** to glower at the door, and all the sudden ruckus outside his enclosed space. He straightened out his back , slowly twisting the rest of his body with his head, so now he was facing the door entirely. He narrowed his eyes, his tail sliding and slithering back as he slowly crept forward. Long, menacing talons clacked against the floor, and vast, silvery grey wings stretched out enough to fit the span of the entire cave, as well as curl along the sides due to the massive spread. The dragon lowered his head and leaned closer to the door, letting out a low rumbling noise. The shadows of the beams that kept the door shut had fallen away, letting in a gently sliver of moonlight. 

Quickly, the scent of two dragons became evident, a third one drifting about faintly. The dragon froze, his pupils becoming narrowed slits. Was he back in the fighting arena? He didn't remember much of what happened earlier in the day, only a ton of ruckus, and suddenly a bright light had blinded him. As quick as the light came, it was gone, and now he was here. He found it odd, but he was just back to his usual daily schedule.

Well, now that the door was devoid of the beams blocking his exit, he guessed it was time for yet another battle. Although it consisted of three dragons..which was confusing to him, but he paid little mind to it.

The dragon's lips curled back, revealing a full set of teeth.

One, two...

 

Phichit tilted his head to the side, casting Yuuri and Yurio both a questioning look. "Think they might be asleep?" he asked, looking for either's input. "Asleep? With all the noise we just made? Unless it just happens to be a Thunderdrum, I'd think not." Yurio stated from his place back up on the chains.

"M-Maybe they're just...scared....or something like that. Or just don't want to be disturbed? How about we just...go??"

"Absolutely not! I'll just go up and open the doors, alright?"

 

Yurio groaned loudly and Yuuri made an unsure noise. Phichit neared the door, trying to nudge the doors open with his snout. Just as this happened, Yuuri's ear tendrils snapped into an alert position, and he dove toward Phichit when he realized the immediate danger his friend was in. "P-Phichit! _MOVE!!!_ _"_  He roared, ramming into Phichit and tackling him to the side as an enormous, silver shape exploded out from behind the doors. The large dragon writhed from disorientation and leapt up to grapple onto the chains above, latching onto it with razor sharp talons. He twisted his head around with a loud, resonating hiss toward Yuuri and Phichit. He let out a booming shriek, the hiss of firebreath almost sounding like thunder to everyone's ears.

The Marsh Tiger's eyes went wide with fear. "Y-You..YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TALK WITH A  _STORMCUTTER??!!_ " Yurio yelled harshly, hurrying down to grasp at the wire. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!!" Phichit replied, crying out soon after at the blistering heat that spiraled past a bit too closely. A dark shape zipped up and attacked the Stormcutter, snapping and biting at the silver scales as the dragon twisted around wildly to try and get rid of him.

"PHICHIT GO, I'M COMING! YURIO,  _GET THE GATE!!!!"_ Yuuri leapt back with a powerful beat of his wings, charging up a blast and releasing it, effectively leaving the Stormcutter to struggle to his feet at the strength of the blast. "C'mon, _C'MON!_ MOVE YOUR ASSES AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Yurio had his jaws locked around the gate's lever as he snarled the command. Phichit looked back and made sure Yuuri was following before he sprinted toward the open gate. 

Yurio made sure he saw both dragons disappear under the space leading to the gate before he slammed it closed. He breathed a sigh of relief, pulling away from the lever as he had gripped it so hard his teeth got stuck. Yurio turned to reprimand Phichit for this entire plan, but quickly became confused when he realized Phichit was looking around with a dreadful expression. Yurio denied all possibilities that came to mind at the sight, and much to his dismay, the dark silhouette of Yuuri he never knew he'd ever hope so much for was missing. Both of them turned and looked into the arena, where the Stormcutter was still in a frenzy, going after the smaller figure of Yuuri.

Yuuri was desperately twisting and dodging unrelenting attacks from the Stormcutter. Yuuri didn't have time to give pleading glances or cry out for help, and could only hope his friends would get him out of this. Phichit dove forward, chomping into the lever and yanking it back upward. He felt himself launch up and backward, startled out of his mind. His terror only worsened when he realized that the lever was in his mouth..but he was laying on his back. He practically flew up to his feet and almost cried when his fear was confirmed. The lever had been snapped off, leaving only a few splinters left in place. Phichit's pulling had lifted the gate slightly, but he pulled too fast, resulting in the current situation.

The Woolly Howl let out a panicked noise, staggering over to the side of the cage and blasting the Stormcutter with hail blasts as quickly as he could, mustering up all his power and energy into the blasts. It only seemed to further anger the silver dragon, but it distracted him nonetheless, thank the gods. "YUURI! THE GATE!! TRY TO GET UNDER IT, HURRY--" this met the Stormcutter's ears, and swiftly, he moved up against gateway to block it entirely. The Woolly Howl was stupid to think that this dragon couldn't hear their desperate cries, and to think that the dragon wouldn't figure out that he should block the gate. Phichit whirled around to face Yurio, but the young Marsh Tiger was gone. He'd hoped that he'd flown off to get help, but he was far off when he saw the Stormcutter whipping around to face the gate. 

Yurio had squeezed under the space in the gate and bit down on one of the Stormcutter's tail fins, tearing backward with a small, leathery bit in his mouth. He withdrew and spat out the small section, racing to the lever and digging at the splintered remains. Those small efforts seemed to only irk their massive, furious problem.

Phichit shook his head at this, shoving Yurio aside with a wing and staring into the younger dragon's eyes. "Go get Celestino, Chris, Minami, Yakov-- JUST _SOMEONE_ , ANYONE YOU CAN!! HURRY!" He nudged Yurio's wing roughly and returned to the side of the arena. Yurio looked back, wanting to stay and help, but he knew it would do little to neutralize the situation completely. He ascended with reluctance and took off toward the village, flying as quickly as he had ever flown in his entire life. Phichit resumed charging up hail blasts and shooting them at the Stormcutter's back through the sides. At one point, the silver dragon turned and lunged at the chains for Phichit, firing at the brown dragon. This gave Yuuri a window to escape, and the Night Fury didn't waste it, hurrying to the gate and trying to wiggling himself under. 

Phichit let out his sixth shot into face of the dragon, making it rear back and flare open all four of his wings. He choked and lost his breath at the threatening display, but returned to trying for a seventh shot. A coldness spread through his throat and he snapped open his jaws wide. Nothing came. He reached his shot limit, and he let out a cry of anguish. He swore the Stormcutter had smirked, but it was too quick, and now it was turning back to Yuuri.

The Night Fury was dragged out of the little ramp-area..away from the gate.....away from his only escape.

Yuuri was in a full stage of panic, given no choice but to release another plasma blast and knock the silver dragon back. His eyes darted about in the short window of time, landing on the cage above. Yuuri inhaled deeply, his eyes screwing shut, the whistle of an immensely powerful blast filling the air. He hoped to every god ever that this worked out.

Yuuri released the blast, preparing his wings to take off. But all too quickly, a blazing purple-white collided with grey and silver, a cloud of smoke engulfing the two in the arena. Altogether, their eyes went wide, Phichit's in shock, Yuuri's in odd regret, and the Stormcutter's in absolute agony.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to proof-read it, but seeing as I spent an hour or two writing this out, my mind probably isn't cleared up enough to notice every off-sentence or mistake. Sorry :'>
> 
> I edited a tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh,, btw sorry if anyone is OOC, i'm not the greatest at portraying characters :''''>


End file.
